


Momota's and Ouma's Obligatory Getting Along Time

by kaito_momohoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dancing, Fights, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, M/M, Mecha, Nightmares, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaito_momohoe/pseuds/kaito_momohoe
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, the Second Child, pilot of Eva 02 and Kaito Momota, the Fourth Child, pilot of Eva 03, did not get along, which has been proven to be really inconvenient for their mission. NERV, with Kirumi's help, finds a way to deal with that.______It's only (heavily) inspired by Evangelion, the plot will not be the same as in the anime.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Momota's and Ouma's Obligatory Getting Along Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi is half german half japanese in this.
> 
> There will be some parts with short sentences in german. I will put translations of them in the end notes.

"My name is Kokichi Ouma and I am the one and only Second Child, pilot of Eva 02! I know, I know, absolutely amazing, righty? I used to work for Germany and USA before, but now I fiiiiinally decided to grace Japan with my presence! So bow down to me, peasants!" The purple haired boy giggled after ending his introduction. Shuichi stood dumbfounded, meanwhile Maki looked as emotionless as always. Saihara could swear she saw a little blink of irritation im her eyes, but it quickly dissapeared. Kaito though...

"Hey, drop that attitude you brat!" Momota glared at the boy, clearly not happy. Ouma stared at him for intensly, in compelete silence, creating a very awkward scene. After almost a whole minute Momota just groaned and stepped away, turning his gaze away from the new pilot. Kokichi immidiately burst out laughing.

"Haha, I won! If you can't even win a simple staring fight, I bet you can't even pilot an Eva properly, dumbass!" Ouma kept laughing and Saihara had to hold Kaito to stop him from seriously punching the new kid in the face.

This was not going well already.

***

Kokichi hummed as he walked towards Kirumi's, or as he liked to call her, "Mom's" house. It was technically also his own now, but he prefered to just refer to it as her's. At first NERV wanted him to live alone, but Toujo insisted on taking him in as a roommate, especially since "it would be harder for him to be on his own since he's in foreign country". At first Ouma wasn't too happy about it, but Kirumi's offer to make meals for him quickly changed his mind. So he walked, all his belongings in a bag, ready to start a new life in Japan. Well, he already spent a week here, but it's a first time he actually left NERV's base. The whole city just seemed so...different. Despite being half japanese, he knew nothing about the country itself. He learned the language long time ago and he could easly admit he was on a pretty good level with it (only speaking, because the second he saw the writting he refused to learn it, calling it "Satan's work"). He could already tell Japan was very much different from Germany. He didn't feel homesick at all, he was glad he could move somewhere else, away from haunting memories, but still, getting used to this...new "world" would take a while.

And with that he stopped in front of the door of his new home. He took a deep breath, relaxing a little, getting rid of all the bad thoughts going through his head, and knocked. Nothing happened, so he knocked again, already getting slightly annoyed. Finally, he heard steps, possibly a person going to unlock the door, and two voices- wait, two voices? Was Toujo having a guest? 

Before Ouma could think more of that, the door opened. 

He was not prepared for what, or more like WHO he saw there.

"Dumbass-chan!?" Kokichi stared at him, dropping his bag.

"Brat!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Kaito glared at him. He was dressed in a casual white shirt with a simple red design printed on it and shorts. Kokichi also notes he was wearing ugly as hell galaxy socks. Fashion disaster.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kokichi asked, ignoring Momota's question. 

Before Kaito could answer, Toujo stepped in, smiling at both of them. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, Kaito. Ouma is moving in with us. Come in Ouma, you can start unpacking. Kaito will show you the room you two share" She smiled and walked back to the kitchen she was in before Kokichi's arrival. Meanwhile both boys stood in place, confused and angry. They had to live together!? And share a room!? That had to be a joke. 

Sadly it wasn't and they both spent their first night sharing a room together with a very agressive pillow fight, hair tugging, yelling and fake crying.

***

It's been a week. A week since they started living together. The most tiring week in Kaito's life. Not only did he have to live with Ouma, he also had to go to school with him and work with him, which forced the two of them to be together almost all the time. Momota didn't have a single day without Kokichi calling him a dumbass, crying, whining, insulting or annoying him. Ouma also didn't bother cooking or cleaning, or literally doing anything around their tiny apartament, leaving all the work to Kirumi and Kaito, but at the trainings he did everything by himself, stating that "teamwork is useless". Kaito couldn't argue that Ouma was in fact a good pilot, but his fixation on solo work sometimes really made everything harder. NERV of course didn't seem too happy about that.

Kaito also noticed a lot of details about Ouma during the "awful" week. He learned the fact that Ouma was half japanese and half german, which he personally found really interesting. He could sometimes catch Ouma mumbling some nonsense to himself, which he assumed for just him using german, considering that was the boy's first language. Kokichi also often used german slurs (at least Kaito guessed they were slurs) while arguing with others (especially a specific magenta haired Eva 03 pilot). Kaito often could hear Ouma calling him "das Miststück" and he was sure it meant nothing good. Kaito also found out Kokichi is absolutely terrible when it comes to writting in japanese. He also wasn't too good at reading and that appeared to be a huge problem when he attended to school. He could still remember when teacher called the small boy out to read the text out loud in front of the class and Ouma struggled to even translate the first sentence, giggling nervously whenever he messed up. Ouma Kokichi though wasn't a stupid person, not at all. Momota hated to admit it, but 02 pilot was impressivly intelligent. Both when it came to school subjects and fighting. Ouma was able to come up with a complicated plan of attack in less than a minute. Kaito was sure that skill would be even more usefull if Ouma wasn't so stubborn about working solo. If he made plans for the whole group, it could really improve their fighting style. Kaito also noted less important stuff about the boy. He hated coffee and he absolutely loved sweets. He seemed to like to experiment with trying different types of japanese food. He had a bad habit of waking up really early. He took forever to shower, probably staying longer than he needed to on order to annoy Kaito. He dressed up nicely. He smelled like grapes. 

Kaito hated to admit it, but he liked finding out things about Ouma. 

***

Shuichi Saihara, the Third Child, pilot of Eva 01. Son of the famous NERV commander. He didn't like how it sounded. He hated the name Saihara. He prefered when people just called him Shuichi, without the ugly surname reminding him of his ugly father. But it's not like he could tell this to anyone, of course not, he didn't want to bother anyone, even with a simple request like that. He didn't want to bother anyone with anything. He thought he was already too much of a bother. So he was heavily suprised when Kirumi Toujo, on of the NERV's worker, chief executive officer herself, asked him to come over. Why would she want his presence? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he agreed. That's how he ended up standing in front of Toujo's small apartament, nervously trying to force himself to ring the bell or knock. While he was waiting, a few other people walked up to the door. Shuichi recognised some of them- Maki Harukawa, First Child, Eva 00 prototype pilot. He tried to talk to her before, but she always seemed cold and not interested, so he gave up. Next to her, trying to start a conversation but getting ignored was Miu Iruma, their classmate. He could guess why Harukawa was here, but Iruma? He had no idea what Toujo planned.

"Sup Cuckhara! What are you doing here? Did the little shit invite you too?" She asked, dropping attempts of trying to talk with Maki and moving to Saihara instead. 

"Um...I'm guessing you mean Ouma...no, I was invited by Miss Toujo. I thought it's something NERV related, but now that you're here...I have no idea what's going on" he admitted, sending her a small nervous smile. He really needed to stop being so anxious. Before he could hear Miu's response, the door opened, causing the girl next to him to start laughing her lungs out. Well, he couldn't hide a little giggle too. The only one not touched was Harukawa, as usuall. And why were they laughing?

Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota stood in front of them, looking absolutely drained from energy, staring at them annoyed. Of course, that was not the funny part. Both of them were wearing a very...feminine outfits, containing black high-waisted shorts and crop tops with music notes on them. The clothes were clearly too tight for Momota and too loose for Ouma, so they could easly guess they probably belonged to Kirumi. Kaito was clenching his fist and by that time he would probably already yell at both of them if he wasn't so tired. Kokichi, even though he didn't like the situation as much as the other one, didn't seem angry. He just stared at them, fixing his tiny ponytail. He usually kept his haired tied while training or fighting. Were they training? Is that why they looked so tired? But why were they dressed up like this? Shuichi had too many questions to ask. 

"Oh, I'm glad you are all here now. Come in, I will explain everything" said Kirumi, who suddenly appeared behind the two exhausted boys, quickly dragging them back inside. Saihara could hear them both groan, and Kokichi yelling "this is child labor!" in a whiny voice. The blue haired boy glanced at still laughing Miu and emotionless as always Maki and finally decided to step inside. Kirumi invited them all to the small living room mixed with kitchen. The table was moved to the side and there were two mats, reminding Shuichi slightly of DDR. He, the two other guests and Kirumi sat on the floor in front of them. Toujo prepared tea and some small snacks and put them on a blanket she prepared before. 

"Ouma and Kaito have been requested to work on their teamwork, especially since their last mission together was a...disaster. So I ordered them to learn a dance, something simple, in order to bring them closer together. But, well, I did not expect them to be so...bad at this" She sighned, looking at the two mats. Kokichi was laying on one of them now, whining how he's "going to die", meanwhile Kaito was giving him small, "harmless" kicks in the ribs, telling him to get up.

"Boys, lets try again" Toujo looked at them with pity. They both got into the right position, clearly not happy, waiting for the music to start. When the sound started playing, they both quickly focused and started dancing. It was simple- they just had to step on the glowing cyrcles at the same time. Well, that was sadly the hardest part. After not even a second later they both started messing up and their moves started being compeletly different. 

"They are so fucking bad at this!" Miu laughed, watching them trip over their own legs, the annoying beeping sound feeling up the room whenever they messed up. 

After a while Kokichi groaned loudly and stopped. Kaito looked at him, confused, and stopped too. 

"This is dumb! It's impossible, this stupid thing doesn't work!" He fussed, kicking the mat. Momota rolled his eyes, annoyed by Kokichi's whining. Kirumi just smiled and glanced at Maki. The girl glanced back, looking in Toujo's eyes, and sighned. She stood up and walk over to where Kokichi was standing before. Ouma chuckled and stepped back. He would finally see Harukawa embarrassing herself!

Kirumi played the music again. Maki's moves were fast but gracefull, full of precision. She didn't look tired at all as she jumped around on the mat, pressing and stepping on the right cyrcles. Kokichi's eyes widened. How did she do that? Why was she better than him? She had never done this before, so how is she do good at it? Kokichi's head buzzed with anger. He could help but stare daggers at Harukawa as she finished with a perfect score. 

Shuichi and Miu clapped, impressed by the girl's talent. Momota looked at her, amazed, congratulating her on the great score. Ouma could swear he saw her blush a little as Kaito praised her. He hated teamwork. He hated dancing. He hated HER.

"You know what!? It's dumb! You're dumb! All of you! If Miss Perfect is so great then SHE can work with that dumbass! I'm out!" Kokichi yelled, getting up and running to his and Kaito's shared room, loudly closing the door.

Everyone went quiet for a while. 

***

Ouma and Momota trained. They trained and trained and trained, every single day. Ouma decided he's going to prove his worth and not let "Little Miss Perfect" overshadow him and of course Kaito had to stick around to help with that. They brushed teeth at the same time, ate at the same time, did everything at the same time in order to not waste time. Even though none of them was happy about that. At least that what they kept saying. Their class even started joking that the two of them act like an old married couple, which left the boys really frustrated and embarrassed. During that time, Kaito noticed even more small things about Ouma. The reason he tied his hair up before training was because they were too long and kept falling on his face. One time he lost his hair tie and had to dance without it. He kept complaining about it and had to push the hair away from his face after every sudden move, which Momota found cute. The thing, not Kokichi. He didn't think Kokichi was cute. Not at all. Kokichi was as cute as a dirty smelly racoon trashing in garbage can. Another thing was that Kokichi tended to mumble in his sleep. Of course, the 03 pilot could never understand what he was saying, since he didn't know a single word in german. The two sentences he heard sleeping Ouma mumble the most were "Ich kann alleine sein" and "Verlass mich nicht", but he had no idea what they meant. He noted that when saying them, the smaller boy sounded almost...scared. But that was probably only Kaito's imagination. Kokichi also did not do well when it came to spicy food and Kaito thought it was hillarious. 

This routine continued for almost two weeks and a day before their mission they finally ended the dance with the perfect score. Kaito still could remember the big bright smile on Kokichi's face when they finished. He really wished he could see it more. Of course, not because he cared or something, it was just better than the usuall whining and annoying. All that was left was just to finish the mission and then they could part away again. The mission was simple- they had to kill an Angel, same one as on their last "quest" together, but this time without messing up. The Angel could split im two, so to kill them they had to attack at the exactly same time. Kokichi kept saying that he could do it with his eyes closed, but Momota could feel he was nervous. He didn't blame him, he himself was too. Every mission was a huge risk. 

Kaito was laying in his bed, thinking about all of this stuff. He was supposed to go to sleep earlier, to rest well before the mission, but he just didn't feel tired at all. Kirumi left for the night, so Kokichi "claimed" her room, leaving Kaito alone. He should feel happy about this, but sleeping alone felt so weird after such a long time. Maybe that was why he couldn't fall asleep? He sighned and stared at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, spending so much time with Ouma wasn't so bad. The small boy could be really fun and nice to talk to if he wanted. He was talented, a great pilot, smart, cute, creative- wait, cute? No, that sounded weird, he can't just call another guy cute. Ouma was not cute. He already said that, Ouma is no way in hell cute. He was as cute as a smelly dirty racoon in a garbage can. But, well, the racoon can always go out of the garbage can and wash itself, right? And it is pretty cute when not covered in trash. But no, Ouma is not fucking cute.

Momota's thoughts stopped when he heard a faint voice. The light in the room next to him turned on, and he could see Ouma's shadow through the very thin walls of the small japanese apartament. He could tell Kokichi stood up and walked out of the room. He focused on the sound, curious. Ouma never walked around the house at night, at least from what Kaito knew. After a while filled with sounds of steps and water falling from the sink in the bathroom, all the lights turned off. Kaito swore he could hear another sound, like doors opening really close to him, but he didn't pay much attention to that. He rolled over to the side, his eyes closed. He still couldn't fall asleep, just like before, but now he felt a weird sensation on his skin. Like a warm air carrassing his face. His eyes opened, wanting to see what was causing the weird feeling. He couldn't help but gasp.

Kokichi, snoring, asleep Kokichi, was laying right next to him. He was so close Kaito could count every single long, dark eyelash he had. Some of his hair fell on his face, contrasting with his light, almost white skin. His soft lips were slightly open, causing Kaito to stare at them. He wanted to move, get away, do something, but he felt paralyzed. He kept staring at Ouma's lips. He was so close, milimeters away, if he only got a little closer...no, he couldn't, he didn't even like Ouma. The boy made him smile and was fun, Kaito liked looking and listening to him sometimes, but he didn't like him. No matter how pretty Ouma would be, Kaito would never like him. He could never like a dirty smelly racoon- didn't he say that already? Not important. Important was that he kept looking, he couldn't stop, even when the purple haired boy slightly twitched in his sleep, he couldn't stop staring. Did Ouma's lips always looked to pretty? So soft, so nice, so kissable- no, Kaito had to stop, this wasn't right, he couldn't, he can't. Kokichi is his rival, he probably only fell asleep next to Momota to annoy him. Kaito didn't think he looked beautiful like this, with messy hair and his chest moving slowly, shirt slipping from his shoulder, showing the soft white skin underneath...no, Kokichi looked stupid. Not beautiful, stupid. But his lips...they were so close...he wouldn't even know, right? He was asleep, there's no way he could fake this, he was deep in sleep. Kaito could do anything to him right now, with how vurnerable Kokichi was right now. Anything, even a...even a kiss. And he was still so close, it was only one move....a kiss wouldn't kill, right? So Kaito shifted a little, leaning in, almost there, without even realising, almost touching these soft lips, almost there, almost-

"Ma...ma..." a sound escaped the small boy's lips. Kaito stopped, terrified, his mind snapping back from the dreamy state. 

"M-mama...Ich will... nicht mit dir s-sterben ..." he whimpered, his voice shaky. Kaito had no idea what it meant, but he knew that "Mama" was just a german "Mommy". Was Kokichi dreaming about his mom? Kaito looked away from his lips and now stared at Kokichi's whole face. Small tears escaped from his eyes. He was still asleep, but he was whimpering and shaking, more words leaving the soft lips Kaito wanted to kiss just a second ago.

It finally hit Kaito. 

He almost kissed Ouma without his consent. 

He almost violated him in his sleep.

He almost...

For the rest of the night, Kaito moved to the rooms corner, away from Ouma, having to listen to the boy's cries and sniffles the whole time as a punishment.

****  
Kaito sat down, his tight suit clinging to his body. He took a deep breath, relaxing in his seat. He felt as the Entry Plug he was in slowly filled with the translucent liquid, so called LCL. Momota could never fully understand how the amber-coloured fluid worked, but he didn't question it. He just let it fill up his lungs and throat, and after a second he couldn't even feel it anymore. Not too long after a small screen appeared in front of him, Ouma's face grinning at him from his own Eva. Kaito returned a smile, though looking at the boy brought back the bad memories from last night. He still felt guilty, even though at the end he didn't do anything. He tried to focus on something else, looking around from his Eva O3. He never expected to end up piloting a giant mecha connected to his brain and nerves, but well, life is full of suprises. Kaito liked some aspects of it. Piloting and Eva always reminded him of being an astronaut. He wanted to be one as a kid, it was that one dream he knew will never come true considering how people lost interest in space after the Second Inpact. He still dreamed, imagining himself in a spaceship, away from the cruel world he was forced to grow up in. At least piloting was something similiar that gave him some sort of satisfaction and it made him feel like a hero. Momota couldn't lie, it was a nice feeling. 

Magenta haired male looked over to Eva 02 where seated was Kokichi. The mecha looked nice, it was mostly white with some purple and black details, just like Ouma's suit. Kaito thought it really fitted the small boy. The light colour looked nice with his dark, almost black hair and it really made his big, purple eyes pop out. No, he had to stop thinking about Ouma like that.

"Eva 02 and 03, get ready and in positions. Activate AT shields as soon as you see the Angel. Do not mess this up." Said Kirumi, turning to the rest of the NERV's team and letting them a sign to start the missions. Kaito jumped a little when the elevators under him and Ouma activated, sending them both up. He gulped nervously, waiting. Kokichi let out a little giggle, telling Kaito how it reminded him of a ride on a rollercoaster. Momota rolled his eyes at the comment. He knew the boy was as nervous as him, he didn't understand why he kept hiding it by joking. He couldn't think too much of that, since the huge doors in front of him slid open. Both him and Ouma made the Evas step out and focused, looking around. Kokichi have Kaito a signal to look to the right and as he expected, that where the Angel, Israfel. He was too far away from them, so Kaito knew exactly what they had to do. They had to uplug the power cords. That gave them exactly five minutes before the power in Eva's runs out. If they won't be able to finish the mission in five minutes? It's over for them. Kokichi realised the same thing and smirked at Kaito.

"Shall we start the dance, dumbass-chan?" He asked, his Eva grabbing a big machine gun NERV prepared for them. Kaito chuckled and did the same thing, getting the second hand of the giant robot ready for unplugging.

"If course, brat" And with that they both pulled the power cords off and ran. Five minutes counter started.

They both start shooting, activating their AT shields to prevent them from pain and to protect the Evas. Kaito tried his best not to nervously glance at the time counter. He could hear sounds of bombs being shot at the Angel by NERV to help them out a little. He focused back on his task, shooting the enemy from the machine gun, getting closer, hiding behind buildings whenever the other tried to attack. Both he and Ouma ran out of bullets at the same time. They made the Evas drop the guns.

The real fun was about to begin now.

Kokichi and Kaito moved in a perfect sync, as if their brains were somehow connected. They punched at the same time, quickly dodging whatever hit was about to come at them. The Angel separated into two. Eva 03 took the left one, meanwhile 02 attacked the one on the right. Even now they moved the same, Ouma laughing and Kaito actually smiling the whole time. They made three quick back flips, ending them with a kick at the two parts of Israfel. They joined back together, and it was their sign for the final strike. They jumped up, high into the air, and screamed. As they fell down they got ready for a massive kick, right into the center of their enemy. They hit at the exactly same time and sent the Angel flying with them. They kept pressing, hearing the "power source" cracking under the Evas massive feet. Finally, it broke, making the Angel explode. The blow made them both fly back, hitting the ground. With that, their mechas stopped working, the five minutes timers reaching zero.

"Wohoo! We did it dumbass-chan! We did it!" Kokichi yelled happily, punching the air. They could still do it better and faster, without their Evas getting stuck in the ground after like they were now, but still, they did it. He kept giggling, waiting for Kaito's comment or laugh, but...nothing came. Kokichi got no signal, to sound, no stupid, grinning face with that dumb goatee on his camera. Nothing. Was Kaito okay? He should be, he had an AT shield on, right? Well not now since they lost energy, but it was still there when the Angel exploded. So why was Kaito not responding? What if he somehow got hurt? What if...

Kokichi jumped out of Eva 02, yelling as he ran towards Kaito's Eva. He helped the Entry Plug slide out of the giant robot, nervously looking for the doors in it. He finally found them and tried to open them, his hand shaking out of stress. He touched the walve, trying to open the entrance, and yelped in pain. It was burning hot and the thin fabric of his suit didn't provide much help. He took a deep breath and tried again, hissing from pain. He will definitelly have a burn marks there. Finally, he heard a little click sound and the Plug opened.

Kaito groaned as the sun light hit his eyes, the LCL liquid spilling out on the ground because of the opened door. He blinked a few times, trying to realise what's going on. He remembered kicking the Angel, how it blew up and- oh, he must have hit his head against the seat really hard and black out slightly. Well, that was a little embarrassing, he hoped Ouma didn't notice-

He felt air being knocked out of his lungs as someone threw himself on him, wrapping their arms around his waist. Kaito looked down, confused who is squezing the living hell out of him. He was suprised to find out it's Kokichi. He waited, confused, but the boy didn't move away. He just hugged Kaito tighter, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Uh...Ouma? What are you doing?" He asked, letting out an awkward chuckle. Ouma finally realised what he was doing and blushed, jumping away from the other boy.

"Momo-chan is so mean! Scaring me like that by not responding! Dummkopf!" Kokichi pouted, looking away from him. 

"Oh, sorry, I must have accidentaly muted you after the explosion. But it's...nice of you to care so much. Thank you, Kokichi" Kaito smiled at him, getting up from his seat. Kokichi couldn't help but blush. Not so long ago he was jealous of Momota smiling like this at Maki, but now...he smiled at him. Ouma shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the lovely-dovely state and calm his stupid heart down. It's just a smile. Just a smile.

The rest of the day was filled up with praises from NERV workers and Kaito helping Ouma with his hand injuries. Kokichi slept the whole night without any bad dreams, a pleasant memories of Kaito's soft touch and carring glances as he bandaged his hands filling his mind. Kaito finally feel asleep quickly, his mind replaying the scene of Ouma's body wrapped around him over and over. 

At the end, maybe they didn't actually hate eachother that much.

**Author's Note:**

> das Miststück- bitch
> 
> Ich kann alleine sein- I can be alone
> 
> Verlass mich nicht- don't leave me
> 
> Ich will nicht mit dir sterben- I don't want to die with you
> 
> Dummkopf- fool/idiot


End file.
